forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Calypso
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" /center>}} |- } | Calypso }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Calypso }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 15 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Cal }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Brown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Blue }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Theos, Chase, Carnage }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Telekinesis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Theos' Group }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Calypso is a swan mutant. She was created by Echoed Legends on March 29th, 2015. She is a member of Theos' group. Roleplay In the roleplay, she was introduced relaxing in a park. She caught sight of Chase and bought him a hot dog, noticing he was hungry. They talked a bit until Theos introduced himself as a mutant, revealing the two as mutants as well. She ended up joining both Theos and Chase to where Theos' was staying. She agreed to playing a board game with the group but the game was never started because of Theos informing the two of Carnage. Calypso almost left with Chase but when offered the chance to make the final decision, she chose to give Theos and Carnage a second chance. The group started the game, adding the rule that whenever someone lost, they would have to tell the rest of them something about themselves. Appearance She is kind of a mousey person, with curly brown hair reaching just past her shoulders and midnight blue eyes hidden behind small glasses. She's super short for her age and pale. She often keeps her hair up in messy buns and hidden in hats and it's rarely seen down. Calypso has an odd fashion sense, usually a striped shirts with colored shorts. She also has a pair of pure white wings. Personality Calypso is very friendly and loyal to her friends. She is shy but not to the point of not talking to people, she mostly just spends her time in thought. She is also very into music and loves a good laugh. As well as this, she is sensitive and a bit of a pushover. If you get her angry, however- a rare occurrence- she manages to stay deadly calm signalling you better run. Often times she likes to make sarcastic comments and has a weakness for romantics. Calypso is smart and likes it when things are calm Background She managed to escape the school at a young age using her telekinesis and joined many mutant groups before settling down, pretending to be a transfer student in a family full of unmutated humans, who had no idea about her mutations. After a couple years, however, she caused a bit of trouble at her school- she mentioned that she destroyed half the school- and was kicked out and forced to return to her wanderings, which lead her to meet Chase and Theos (and technically Carnage by association). Relationships Theos Calypso doesn't seem to dislike Theos, or at least doesn't have the same annoyed attitude towards him that Chase has. She doesn't trust him a little and finds him a little suspicious, but she is kind enough to him. They both seem to have the same knowledge of board games. She is shown to think of him as amusing and has joked around with him once. Chase Calypso trusts Chase much more than she does Theos, despite only knowing him for five minutes more. On more than one occasion has she attempted to start a conversation with him. She was helpful enough to explain how to play the board game the group wanted to play. When given the choice between staying with Theos or leaving with Chase, she chose to leave with Chase, but that probably does not stand for much because Theos was yelling at the time. Powers Telekinesis Calypso has the power to move things with her mind, AKA, telekinesis. This has not been shown in roleplay, only mentioned. Flaws - Calypso is selfless, caring for others health more than her own. - She also has a fierce temper. Luckily, she is not easily mad. Category:Theos' Group Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs